A Witch to Love
by Tempest E. Dashon
Summary: (Dash #9) After the war, the wizarding world was ravaged and broken. Needing some hope and a little magical boost, the Ministry offered different incentives for couples to have magical children and revitalize the populace. Hermione was not willing to be dragged into doing something she did not want. Instead she found a path that made her happy and brought a surprise along the way.
1. Chapter 1-A Witch is Born

**Greetings and Salutations!**

**Here is another little bit of fluff I moved over from the joint account. This one came about due to the dosing of fae sprinkles from my Coven sisters that tasted like strawberries and oranges. They also keep well stocked in Puff pills so the evil Dash stays away and Dashling writes all their gross fluffy for them!**

**Hope you all enjoy this little drabble and I will see you again when I post the epilogue!**

**Always**

**~Tempest**

**PS: I rated this M for innuendos and possible later scenes as I can add snippets of their life anytime I please or the mood strikes!**

* * *

Hermione woke to the gentle pull of a tiny hand on the sleeve of her night shirt. She didn't need to open her eyes...she already knew who it was and what they wanted. Wanting just a few more minutes of sleep, she pretended not to feel it and just like she knew would happen, that tiny hand attached to a tiny arm reached up to gently touch her face. With the reflexes of a war veteran, Hermione wrapped her arms around the little bundle of energy and dragged her into the bed and under the covers with her.

The squeal of delight that accompanied the empty protests made Hermione smile and as she snuggled into her daughter she couldn't help but be thankful to be here to hold her this morning and every morning since she had been born. She was a gift to her, a miracle she never thought she would have and one she would never take for granted.

After the war, her and Ron had given it a go and for a while they had been happy...well a while is relative they say. It lasted about three months before Molly Weasley had started to pressure them all to have children. The Ministry was talking about population declines due to the war and that the citizens needed to start bringing new magical children into the world. They were offering a nice amount for every child born over the next five years and Molly was determined her children would do their part and get their gold at the same time.

Hermione had not wanted to have a bushel full of children and had openly voiced her reasons to her boyfriend and his over bearing mother. The cold shoulder had followed and along with that came the snide remarks about a witch not knowing her place and what she was supposed to contribute to a wizard or the community. Feed up with Ron not standing up for her, Hermione had packed all of her things and left the burrow.

Using what little money she had after the reparation paid to Gringott's, Hermione got a room at the Three Broom Sticks. The very next day she had gone to St. Mungo's and applied for the blood replenishing program. The Ministry had noticed not only the lack of births but the loss of magical blood and bloodlines through the generation. In hopes of rectifying the situation, young witches were asked to come in and volunteer to be a mother to a bloodline that had been lost to their world.

In doing so, after conception and carrying the child to full term, the mother was given a portion of the bloodlines inheritance for her contribution to the dwindling or extinct family line. The more children she had for that bloodline, the more money she stood to gain. Of course Hermione was not in it just for the money or she would have had at least three. She wanted to help replenish the magical world after Voldemort almost destroyed it and she wanted to help in any way the Ministry deemed useful...but she did not want to be overrun or overwhelmed by too many children at once.

After she had filled out all the paper work and been given every available test, she had been pulled into a room with one of the specialist healers on staff. They had explained the entire process and how she would know within a few days if the first procedure had taken. She had a little damage from the dark magic that had been used on her that it might cause some touch and go but Healer Clawse had not been too overly worried about it.

After, she had been told that she could either do a random draw and see who she picked, or she could go through the book they had put together and see if one family appealed to her more than the other. She had asked to see the book and she was given a comfortable room to relax in as she looked through it. There had been several possible choices she had written down when she had turned the page and come face to face with someone she thought never to see again...Professor Snape.

She read over the Prince family line several times and was amazed that not only were they unimaginably rich so her child would want for nothing his or her entire life but every member recorded had gotten at least seven NEWTs while attending their chosen schools and had a seat on the Wizengamot until Eileen Prince, Professor Snape's mother, had run off with a muggle instead of marrying her chosen betrothed...one Lord Russel Goyle...Hermione almost couldn't blame her.

Turning the page to continue, she had only gotten two more families in before she turned back and just stared at the severe face of her former Potions Professor. He had always been so stern. He gave very little in the idea of affection or praise but his mind had been brilliant and she had been in awe of it her entire time at Hogwarts. When he had killed Dumbledore in their sixth year, she had been devastated to think she had been so wrong about him. Of course that had all changed again when he had shown Harry his memories.

They had gone back for his body only to find scorch marks and ash left. They were all pretty sure a Death Eater had come back after Harry proclaimed Snape as always being Dumbledore's man and burned his body to ash to make sure he was not able to be buried next to his mentor. Realizing it didn't matter how many more she read, Hermione closed the book and summoned the healer. After announcing her chose, the healer had not even blinked but had gotten the necessary paper work filed.

As a last precaution she had made sure the 'specimen' was Severus Snape's and Healer Clawse had assured her that he had been the last of the Prince line and the only one alive when they had started rounding up new batches for their archives. It turned out magical 'sperm' banks did not last as long as muggle and due to all the magic used they were unable to switch to the muggle way. One stray spell and all would be lost.

A week later she had gone in for her first insemination appointment and had walked out hopeful. Just as Healer Clawse had anticipated, she had conceived right away and once the healer had learned she was staying at an Inn, she had taken her to a nice cottage on the outskirts of a small wizarding town about a day from Hogsmeade and had let her rent it for a really decent price. Hermione had gotten a job at the local book store and had spent her days eating, exercising, trying to be as healthy as possible, and reading any book she could get her hands on for her own pleasure.

Ron and Harry had found her there six months later and after realizing what they were seeing, Ron had blown his supposedly 'I forgive you' persona right to hell. He had yelled and berated her until Harry had to step in to keep him from trying to hex her. Of course the shop owner had been only a few steps behind them and she was a very old and fierce witch who had seen several wars in her home land as well before moving to England. Hermione almost wished he had pulled his wand. She knew Madam Shaecia would have had them both hexed and trussed up for the local Aurors before they could have uttered a single syllable to a spell.

Finally losing her own temper, Hermione had reminded Ron in a very cold manner that she had not been opposed to the idea...only the amount of children his mother and he were trying to push her to have. She had not been ready for a family so large and hadn't been sure if she ever would be. He had not even tried to understand her point of view and had sided and then attacked her alongside his bitch of a mother. The shock on Harry's face proved they had kept that bit of information from her and with a sour look he had turned on Ron.

The last she had seen them, Harry had been firing hexes as they both ran down the street, Ron trying to dodge as many as he could to reach a safe distance to port key home. She had not seen Ron again and had only seen Harry twice since that moment. Of course Ron had opened his big, fat mouth and she was soon surrounded all the time by reports from the Daily Prophet and other less known publications trying to find out who the lucky father was, was she planning to get married, and once they knew she was not and that she had gone to St. Mungo's, they wanted to know what family she had chosen to save.

She told them nothing more and after a while they got tired of her practiced silence...or maybe just got bored. She didn't know and didn't care. Alone again she went right back to her original routine and right up to her due date she stayed round and glowing. The kismet of it all was that her daughter, Obsidian Sevora Prince had been born a healthy 7lbs, 4ozs on May 2, 1999...the exact same day one year later that her own father had died. She was a sweet baby who had given Hermione very little trouble at all.

As she grew, her hair had turned to the same midnight black as her father's and due to his genetics her hair had been soft ringlets instead of frizzy, tight curls. Her eyes had slowly changed from the sparkling blue she had been born with to a brown so dark it matched her first name...again just like her father's. The shape of her face, her features though, were very much her mother's. She had a bright smile, a pert little button nose, and sadly as they started to come in the same little buck teeth. Thankfully Hermione knew there was a spell to fix that once she was older.

Sevora...what Hermione preferred to call her leaving her more formal name for more formal occasions, was an inquisitive child. Once she began to walk she wanted to see and touch, taste and smell, and know about every single little thing. Hermione found her constant questions endearing at times and utterly frustrating at others and would catch herself looking up to the sky on many an occasions to lament with Severus that she now understood his irritation with her endlessly waving hand.

The Prince family had been unreasonably wealthy and she had not really bothered to look at the exact amount of compensation she would be given per child. When the goblins at Gringotts had asked her to come in to sigh papers for the transfer she had almost fainted at the amount of zeros following the one. Hermione was one of the richest if not richest non-pureblood, single mothers in the history of ever in Wizarding Britain. Not only did Sevora not have to worry about her future...neither did Hermione. Though sitting idle really was not her thing.

She ended up buying the cottage from Healer Clawse for twice the value just to get the healer to sell it. She had also managed on Sevora's second birthday to buy her the bookstore as a future investment and because she adored the place. Madam Shaecia had pretended to hum and haw at her about selling it but ultimately had happily signed it over to Sevora with Hermione as the care taker until the little girl was old enough to take possession of it herself.

Just as she knew would happen, her world had been turned upside down again when the prophet...specifically Rita fucking Skeeter...had managed to bribe the right nurse at St. Mungo's for the information on her daughter's patronage. Once again her and Sevora were overrun by reporters who wanted to know why she had chosen the Prince family, did she have some secret torrid love affair with her ex-professor seeing as she was a muggleborn as well, was it all about the money?

In the end she had gotten a lawyer and had sued not only the Prophet for invasion into matters that were private but she had an investigation done and as soon as the culprit was found, she had ruined the girl's life. No one disrupted or ruined her daughter's days and the moment one flash had made her sweet baby cry...Hermione had shown everyone why she had been a Lion and not a Raven.

That had been a little over a year ago. Her daughter was now a very vibrant and still unfailing little know-it-all and though their lives were much more peaceful from outsiders...there was not a day the little girl did not fill her hours with chatter and questions. The only times Hermione had that were ever quiet were when she was eating, sleeping, or if she was listening to Hermione read a story or telling her a story about her father.

As far as Sevora was concerned...her father was better and more important than Merlin himself. Hermione had gotten the picture from the hospital and now had it framed and sitting beside her daughter's bed so she had a memento of what her father looked like as well. When she thought no one was looking she would scrunch up her face and try to look stern and severe the way Severus used to. It always brought a pang to her heart.

Thinking of her daughter seemed to bring the little monster back to life as she finally pulled away from her mother's arms and flew out from under the covers like a tornado. Jumping up and down she began to hum the theme music to the Powerpuff Girls, her new favorite show at the moment. Hermione pulled her head from her past musings and smiled up at her raven haired daughter. Knowing she had gotten all the sleep she was going to be allowed to have, she sat up, rubbed her eyes, and swung her feet over the side of the bed.

With a very loud 'YAY' that made Hermione wince, her daughter jumped off her bed and ran down the hall, her persona of the lead Powerpuff girl fully in play. Her robe, which Hermione had charmed to billow 'just like daddy's did', flapped behind her in the same manner as when her Professor would be moving quickly to get somewhere. Her amusement rose at that, remembering the first time Harry had seen Sevora turn and walk away and gapped at Hermione for it.

"She billows like he did. You helped her billow like he did Hermione!"

Her laugh had brought Sevora peeking out of her room and Hermione looked back at her daughter with a kindred bit of mischief.

"Uncle Harry says you billow just like your father did."

Her little girl had stood to her full height, crossed her arms one over the other very pointedly and looked down her nose as best she could while having to look up at her favorite uncle.

"Ob-viously."

That one word had sent Hermione into a giggle fit that had lasted almost ten minutes as Harry had first gapped with wide eyes at her at the time two year old daughter and then broken into helpless laughter himself. Sevora had given a very pleased with herself smile and had gone back into her play room to continue with whatever game she had going that day.

Shaking her head again as she padded down the stairs to get a cup of coffee, Hermione peeked into the playroom to see Sevora setting up her dolls for another grand adventure of Princepuff girls to the rescue. She was pretty sure that Severus was hexing her liberally from whatever afterlife wizards went to for his only daughter going by anything with Puff in the name.

Taking her first sip she had to press her lips closed as a knock on her front door startled her. Tiny little footsteps ran down the hall and sliding the cup to the counter, not caring if it made a mess, Hermione went through the other door into the living room and caught her little menace up off the ground by the waist as she tried to reach for the door.

"What have I told you about answering the door Sevora?"

"It might be a stranger and strangers are not safe so I should not answer the door without you being with me when I do."

Reaching for the door handle, her wards telling her that there was no threat coming off of whoever was at her front door, she met her daughter's eyes.

"Then why were you running for the door?"

Her daughter pouted up at her, the shine of crocodile tears beginning to build in her eyes. Pulling the door slowly open, her eyes still focused on her little girl, Hermione did not notice the darkly dressed figure whose own eyes widen in shock at the sight before him.

"You will stop that this instant Obsidian Sevora Prince. I swear its genetic...you get more and more like your Slytherin father every day!"

"I hope you are not attempting to turn my only daughter into a rash and impulsive Gryffindor Miss Granger."

The shock was like ice water and with reflexes she thought she had let go of over the years Hermione had Sevora down and behind the magically shielded door, the code word for danger falling from lips and her daughter's tiny feet taking off in the opposite direction as she summoned her wand to her hand and had it pointed at the imposters face, her own face burning in seething rage.

"I don't know who you are or what you think you are doing but trying to impersonate Severus Snape was your first mistake. The second was showing up on my doorstep."

His hands held out to the side in a placating manner the Snape imposter let his eyes run down her half covered body, his eyebrow raising in appreciation of the view before he met her furious eyes again.

"In your third year at Hogwarts you followed Sirius Black in his animagus form into the tunnel at the base of the Whomping Willow. I followed behind trying to catch him and you and Potter knocked me unconscious to help him escape...or at least try to. I also stepped in front of you to try to protect you all from the werewolf form of Remus Lupin. I supposedly died in the boat house on the night of the final battle by a slice of Voldemorts magic to the throat and then bites from Nagini. I gave Potter my memories so he knew that he was expected to die because he was a horcrux...an accidental one."

"I also know the three of you came back to get my body only to find ashes...ashes I left after I killed the Death Eater who did in fact try to attack me as I was healing myself. The two dunderheads left without much thought but you kneeled down to say a pray and you found the item I left buried in the ashes...my grandfather's ring...an heirloom that you at this very moment are wearing around your neck for safe keeping I am assuming for our daughter."

Crossing his arms in that pointed way of his he raised his eyebrow again in a more sarcastic manner.

"Do I pass your tests Miss Granger or would you like me to take some truth serum too so that you are completely convinced."

She felt the blood leave her head and the last thing she saw before the world went black was his startled eyes and his arms reaching to try to catch her.


	2. Chapter 2-A Family is Made

***Tiptoes by and slips the second chapter in to keep you all appeased as I continue to plug away at all these HISS epilogue updates that are pouncing around in my brain***

***Glances at Tom and promises his next fic is coming***

* * *

Hermione came awake not slowly like they showed in the movies, but quickly with a gasp, sitting up so fast she made her head spin. Gentle but firm hands settled on her back to help steady her and turning her head she met the same almost black eyes of her daughter…only these were not in the sweet face of her little magic bean but set in the grown and slightly less severe face of Severus Snape. Opening her mouth to speak she was only able to get a cracked vowel out before she had to try to swallow around her suddenly dry throat.

Reaching back he handed her a cool glass of water and after a few sips he took it back from her and placed it on the coffee table, sitting on the couch just as she turned so she could plant her feet on the floor. Shifting her body slightly to the side, she truly took in his appearance for the first time since she had opened her door.

He still wore all black but now it was a black button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up a couple of times to expose strong wrists and pale skin. He had on black slacks just like the ones he used to wear and a pair of fairly new dragon hide boots. All in all, with his hair cleaned and hanging around his face he looked a little like a pirate. All he was missing was the hat, the sword, and maybe some crazy things strewn through his locks.

Shaking her head to dislodge that insanity, blaming her daughter and her obsession with pirate books lately, Hermione gathered her wits so that she could actually ask what she needed to ask…beginning with the most important question.

"How are you alive?"

She had meant for her voice to come out assured and strong but her tone was more awed and a little wary. Frustrated inside that even now she couldn't speak to this formidable man as an equal but still sounded like one of his star-struck students she resolved to take control of her tendencies any minute now…

"Let's just say I was pretty sure that Voldemort was going to try to kill me once he realized the wand was not working for him. He did not possess all the information and as you know he thought I was the one in control of the wand's loyalties. I had already brewed the antidote to Nagini's poison, as well as all other potions I would need to survive everything except an Avada."

"When Lucius Malfoy informed me I was being summoned I knew I was at _that_ moment. Taking pointers from the muggle world, I had made magical potion 'pills' that I could swallow that would release with just a little magical push from me. I made sure to swallow the antidote, blood replenishing, and a few healing potions and went to basically meet my doom. You were witness to the next part and right after you three left, I activated the 'pills' and let the magic do its work."

"I was still pretty weak and though I had healed my throat with Essence of Dittany, I was in the process of finishing the healing when one of his unimportant lackeys came rushing in on his little mission. Seeing me sitting up and alive must have been a shock to him because even in my weakened state I was able to take him out with little effort. Afterwards, I decided he would make the perfect cover-up so I burned him to ash using fiend fire and left the grounds with no one the wiser."

"I knew I would need to give something to prove it was me so I left my Grandfather's ring. I came back to get it only to find all of you there. I figured I had waited long enough that it would be clear. Only the swotty little Gryffindor would think to search for items buried in ash. You can be quite a pain sometimes Miss Granger. Resigning myself that I would never see the ring again, I left before I could be discovered. So now you know."

Nodding her head, chewing on her lip as she let his story process, she stood and with a worried look she took a few steps away from him.

"Why…why are you here?"

Crossing her arms over her stomach, her position screaming worried defense to Severus, she turned to meet his eyes.

"You have nothing to fear Miss Granger. I am well aware of the wizarding laws regarding parent's rights and I assure you even if they knew I was still alive I would never do something that despicable to the mother of my child…no matter how angry or upset I was. Though to be fair, I am not in any way upset with you. To be honest, I have no intention of ever letting the world know I am still alive. Let them praise and sing songs of celebration to a memory for all I care. I did however see an article a few weeks ago of the all grown up Hermione Granger, brains of the golden trio, beloved princess of Gryffindor. The article came with a lovely picture of said grown witch and her whimsical daughter Sevora Prince."

Standing as well and walking over to her, he took her arms in his hands and pulled them away from her body. Watching her relax as they fell to her side, he brushed his thumb along her cheek before giving her a soft smile.

"Of course the name alone required that I read the article and when I realized what you had chosen to do for my family line…even if I was never accepted as part of that side of things…I had to let go of my resentment of you. That article, that picture, showed me that even if the rest of the world are a bunch of sycophants willing to blindly worship an ideal without real understanding, you were not. I heard your prayer, your well wishes and hopes for my…afterlife…and I realized as I looked at the joyful smile on my daughter's face that you had meant it. And I suddenly had the overwhelming urge to find you and ask you…beg you if I needed to…to allow me to share in that joy and warmth that she seems to…radiate."

Hearing his words and seeing the sincerity of his request, his need, in his eyes Hermione could do nothing else but give him what he desired as her heart would not allow for any other outcome. Motioning for him to follow her, Hermione walked through the kitchen and down the hallway to Sevora's playroom. Leaning against the door frame with him looming right behind her she cleared her throat and in a very clear and precise voice she spoke.

"Turn to page three hundred and ninety-four."

The noise he made was between a surprised gasp and a choked snort and as a door appeared on the wall right next to her bed, Hermione stepped into the room so she was the first thing her daughter saw.

Bouncing out of her panic room, Sevora gave her mother a brilliant smile and twirled so she billowed as she skipped towards her.

"Did I do good Mama? I hid just like you said and even though I wanted to peek out and see what I was hiding from I stayed put and quiet just like you taught me."

Before Hermione had a chance to speak, a deep baritone rolled across the room and startled her little magical bean into squeaking.

"Miss…Granger…why do her robes…billow?"

The tone sounded almost like a reprimand and knowing her daughter took great offense to anyone talking about things that dealt with her hero of a father, Hermione closed her eyes knowing she had no control over the next few minutes.

With her face scrunched up in irritation, Sevora billowed with great aplomb towards her and past her, her words spewing from her mouth in pure Gryffindor form before her eyes landed on who she was speaking with.

"My robes billow because I love my daddy and I want to be just like him and he had billow-y robes so mama gave me billow-y robes!"

She had stopped a few feet away from Severus with her temper written as plain as day across her face before his face registered in her sweet little heart. With that came a shuttered breath, her arms falling from her hips as her anger melted away.

"Daddy?"

Severus' eyes snapped up to meet Hermione's with the biggest amount of emotion and confusion she had ever seen from him. Stepping to the side just a hair she gestured to the large picture sitting in pride of place on the night stand by their little girl's bed.

"I was never ashamed of who her father is…why wouldn't she know who you are?"

Walking forward with halting steps, Sevora looked up at him, her little hand tugging on his pants leg until with a healthy dose of fear in his eyes he bent down until he was level with her. Those same tiny hands that had touched her face just a little while ago traced gentle exploratory paths along the stricken face of her father and as she realized he was solid and real, she cried out in joy, the sound so loud and high pitched that it made both Hermione and Severus wince. Throwing her arms around his neck, she hugged him like any other child would, with absolute love and abandon.

Hermione had to bow her head as her eyes filled with tears. Her daughter's jumbled words of excitement were lost behind the sobs of happiness that had overtaken her and as Severus wrapped his arms around her, dropping fully to his knees so he could hold her close, Hermione couldn't help her own from falling fast and hot down her cheeks.

She was both surprised and impressed when Severus lifted her little girl into his arms, his hands holding her just right as she wrapped her little legs around his waist…one on her lower back and the other gently on her head, soothing her by rubbing her hair. He buried his nose in her locks and took a deep breath just as Hermione tended to do every single day and it took her own breath away. She had never imagined what seeing the formidable ex-spy holding her daughter would do to her…how could she when she had thought him dead.

Hermione allowed her daughter a few minutes before she moved to intervene.

"Sevora…baby…daddy is not a spring chicken anymore either honey and being on the ground that way can't possibly feel good. How about we go wash your face real fast and let him up and then you and he can sit on your nice comfy couch and talk…that sound good?"

The words sinking in as Severus looked up at her, his arms contracting around her slightly like he was afraid to let her go, Sevora pulled back and wiped her face with her hands as she nodded at Hermione.

"You'll be here when I get back right daddy?"

She could almost see his heart melting as Sevora's eyes, which matched his perfectly, looked at him filled with such hope and love. She knew the kid could melt her resolve every time with that damned look. They were going to be in so much trouble as she got older.

"Yes Sevora…I will be right here."

Satisfied that he wasn't going anywhere she skirted past him and ran with a loud 'whoop' down the hallway to the bathroom. Hermione took Severus' larger hands in hers and helped pull him off the ground, his knee popping as he straightened.

"No worries…mine does that too and I'm almost twenty years your junior. We will blame war and happily leave it at that."

She smiled at him as she chuckled, patted his chest as she past, and headed down the hall to help her daughter. Making sure her eyes were soothed with the cool water and that her face, hands, and shirt were dry, Hermione watched as she took off at neck breaking speeds only to tumble into her room when trying to turn and then laugh at herself as she got up.

She heard her daughter's excited voice start to babble away and with an amused smile, her thoughts going back once more to all the times she had lamented to a dead person who in fact was not dead, she turned and headed for the kitchen again to make some new coffee and cook some breakfast for her growing sprog and her house guest.

* * *

Several hours passed as her daughter's voice never slowed. She had taken them breakfast and at the eyebrow of questioning as she was now calling it, she had waved Severus off and let them have their time. She had spent the morning reading a book she had yet to get to and had enjoyed having the time to herself. At lunch time she had taken them hot sandwiches and chips and she had sat on the floor and listened to Sevora retelling a story about catching one of the garden gnomes and how she had made friends with it and now all the little gnomes stayed in their section of the garden and didn't bother 'Mama's plants' anymore.

At his look Hermione had just nodded her head, her smile bright and proud as Sevora moved from that to telling him all about the family of kneazles she had rescued who lived in the shed and then about the pigmy puff that she had found without a mama or daddy and brought it home. Knowing that the list of magical and non-magical animals she had rescued, befriended, and saved that now lived on their property was quite a long list, Hermione got up. Giving her baby a kiss on her head which caused her to pause to _love you mama_ before she continued, Hermione took the plates to the kitchen to clean and decided a nice long soak would do since it seemed her day was free at the moment.

Indulging in the warm water and fragrant scent of her favorite blue orchid bath wash, Hermione soaked her tired muscles, keeping her hair up in a clip and out of the water, before deciding it was time to try to convince her daughter to take a nap. She had a feeling the battle of wills was going to be epic today with Severus here but she also knew if the little terror did not sleep she would be impossible to deal with by six this evening.

Making her way back down the hall she realized all was quiet and with a curious face she gingerly stepped along the floor until she could peek into the play room. There on the couch was her sweet baby girl wrapped around her father, his long frame stretched out on the couch which it seemed had been extended. One small arm was wrapped across his chest and the other was up near his face, her fingers wrapped gently around his hair. For his part Severus looked like he had fallen asleep as well, his inner arm wrapped around Sevora to keep her tucked close to him and the other under his head.

Silencing her footfalls, Hermione crossed the room and took the blanket off the back of the couch. Draping it over the two she couldn't help but smile at the sight. It was one she knew would be used for a patronus from here on out. Leaning down and brushing a lock of hair from Sevora's face she placed a gentle kiss to her cheek. Impulsively she leaned over to place another gentle kiss on Severus' forehead. Starting to lean back she had not expected to have his black eyes boring into her with an intensity she wasn't able to decipher…though being that he used to be a spy she probably should have.

Frozen by that gaze, holding her balance with one hand on the back of the couch and the other on the arm, she was shocked even more when he moved the arm under his head to reach up. Running his fingers in a gentle caress along the back of her neck he pulled her the last bit of space back down and touched her lips carefully to his, the warm skin sending a shiver down her spine. She wasn't sure if he meant it to be a small peck of thanks or something more but having been alone with only her daughter and untouched for so many years…Hermione's mind blanked and with no prompting at all she opened her mouth and ran her tongue along his bottom lip.

His answering jolt she felt along his arm as his grip tightened and he pulled her closer, their lips messing together as his tongue came out to play with hers, the rhythm a slow and leisurely exploration. The small sigh from her daughter brought her back to her mind and pulling away slowly she blinked glazed eyes as she met his again and though the intensity was no less than before, there was a spark of curiosity and unanswered questions there now as well. Giving him a soft smile and checking to make sure Sevora was okay Hermione stood up and left father and daughter to enjoy an afternoon nap together.

* * *

Both father and daughter had emerged a few hours later, both with sleep tousled hair and both with the same almost pouty look to them. She could not help but giggle and at their disgruntled looks she had flat out lost herself to laughter.

Rounding them both up a cup of tea and juice respectively and casting a charm to not only settle her daughter's hair but Severus' too, she had asked if Sevora wanted to go down to the creek to feed the ducks that had decided to stay on their property as well. Another one of her daughter's creature salvation stories that she now felt they had to take care of.

"Do you want to go see my ducks daddy?"

The very word seemed to have some drugging effect on her ex-potions professor as he melted right into his chair and give her a gentle smile and a nod. In a voice filled with mirth and a hint of conspiracy, Hermione mumbled to herself as she walked away, keeping her voice pitched just so-so that Severus would hear.

"Sevora Prince…tamer of wild beasts and savage potions masters the world over."

His mock glare only caused her to laugh once more. Going through the living room and into her stock room she bent over to scoop out some duck food from the large bag she had recently bought when strong hands pulled her back by the waist. She lifted up just in time to be spun around and before she had time to speak, protest, or make any sort of noise at all her lips were once again covered with his thinner ones.

He wasted no time at all delving between her lips to tease his tongue along hers and with a moan that she had to smother incase her daughter might hear, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with abandon. His hands were warm and as he splayed his fingers wide she realized how much bigger than her he was and it made her feel small and precious as those hands spanned and rubbed along her back before one gripped her hair to change the angle of the kiss and the other banded along her lower back pulling her tighter against him and up on her tip toes as he deepened the kiss again.

He ravished her mouth until she had lost all other thought except how his body felt up against her, his hands as they roamed with arrogance along her body as if he already owned every part of her, and the point of connection at their mouths…wishing with aching need that they were connected at other points too.

Pulling back just as suddenly as he had grabbed her, Severus Snape looked down at her with smug satisfaction and domineering arrogance. She knew she must look well mussed with her hair in disarray, her cheeks flushed, and her lips swollen from his kisses.

"Just keep in mind that the little one may have the power to tame the savage potions master with just her words but her mother is going to have to watch her own mouth. Your words only seem to make me want to take you…savagely…until you are tamed and meek and pliant to my satisfaction and under my hands. Do be mindful…Miss Granger…that you do not take on more than you can handle."

Her inner Gryffindor hearing the challenge in his voice began to rise to the surface, her inner Ravenclaw reminding her that he was a Slytherin and this was what he wanted. Thankfully it happened to be what she wanted to.

"A lioness is only tamed and pliant if she chooses to be. Keep that in mind when you issue your threats. This kitten comes with very sharp claws and a will that is just as stubborn as your own. You may end the game with me tamed and pliant for you…but you will be just as equally owned…Master Snape…so be just as mindful."

His eyes seemed to see right down into her soul and she felt an inferno in her core ignite like the one in his eyes. Both started to move towards the other…the intent very apparent in their eyes when a soft voice from the living room caused them both to freeze in place.

"Mama…did daddy help you get the duck food cause I'm all ready to go. I even have my walking cape on."

Hermione had to bite her lip to not giggle and the groan that slipped quietly from his lips made it that much harder. Leaning over her as he placed a hand on the shelf to either side of her head, he bent so his lips grazed her ear.

"We will finish this discussion later. I have no intention of leaving this house now that you have invited me in so sweetly my little minx. Without realizing it you gave me a witch to love and I plan to be the best father in the history of Prince Fathers'. But I'm a Slytherin and we can't help but be greedy and press our advantage where we can. I have one little witch to love but I would prefer if I could claim that little witch's mother as my own while I was at it. Now that I have tasted you Hermione…"

The look he gave her promised all manner of wicked things when the lights went off and she suddenly couldn't wait for the day to be over and the moon to climb high into the sky. He stepped back so that she could grab the feed, watching her bend over for a moment before turning and leaving the store room…his motions so familiar that she knew if he had been wearing his frock coat and robes he would have billowed. Taking a few deep breaths to get her body under control, Hermione followed him out and together they headed out toward the woods and creek behind the cottage to feed the ducks.

She had no idea how it was going to go or if they were even compatible outside of the obvious chemistry they had between them but as she watched him hold their daughter's hand and answer her multitude of questions and even laugh once at her ridiculously child-like exuberance she figured it didn't hurt to find out with a man as mysterious and viral as the formidable Severus Snape…even if it went down in flames…what a ride until the end.


	3. Chapter 3-A Question is Demanded

**Greetings!**

**Look people...I did a thing! I went back and read this one first to get in the right frame of mind to update it and I had to check with my Coven that it was even me cause it was so sappy and sweet. Turns out this was one of those I wrote during my overdose on fae sprinkles (Vine's fault) and hufflepuff pills (Claw and Snow's fault)...aka on a really good gooey day! **

**I hope you all enjoy this newest chapter update. Of course my muse made it where it could end here or I could do another update later if I chose to. She really is not into letting me say I am done with a fic anymore. She is quite rude!**

**I have had so much love and support for this story and I would like to dedicate it to all of you who asked for a sequel. A special dedication to my newest readers Jehera and Ninamaria429 who left me new reviews and required I continue and a very special thank you and dedication to Angelwells who not only reviewed the story but has apparently read it multiple times and really wanted an update lol. Thank you all so very very much! **

**Same warnings as always. Its a Sevione for heavens sake and I am a connoisseur of lemons!**

**Always**

**~Tempest**

* * *

Severus woke as he normally did, a few minutes before the sun could shine brightly into their room, his arms wrapped around his sexy little witch as she continued to sleep on. His dreams had been full of soft skin and quiet sighs and his body was demanding he turn his dream into a reality. Pulling one arm from around Hermione, he let his fingertips caress her bare leg, moving higher to slide the hem of her sleep shirt up her thigh and over her hip.

As he always did when in bed, he found her hip bare of any fabric as she tended to sleep sans knickers just for him. Sliding his pajama bottoms down just enough to free his already aching manhood, he carefully lifted her leg to drape over his hip and thigh. Severus ran his fingers through the curls at her apex before delving between her folds and rubbing gentle circles on her little bud as he rolled his hips and let his cock slide back and forth along her folds.

He had had months of practice and it only took a few minutes now to have her body weeping with her desire, his length sliding against her more readily as she coated him with her natural lubricant. Her head shifted on her pillow as her lips parted and a sleepy sigh left her mouth. She would wake in a moment or two and he wanted her to wake to her body exploding in pleasure today. Flicking his wrist he cast a silencing spell on her long enough for her to get fully awake and slid his cock deep inside her at the same time that he put the exact amount of pressure on her clit to send her flying.

Her back arched as she came apart, her mouth opening in a silent scream of pleasure just as he knew it would. He had to bite his lip to muffle the groan that rumbled from his chest as her body squeezed his length in a vise like grip, the pleasure of it almost enough to send him over his own edge into oblivion. As she took a gasping breath with the release of her orgasm washing gently over her and away, Severus rolled them both so she was on her stomach.

Pulling her hands up to hold beside her head, he rolled his hips again, finding the exact rhythm he knew would have his entire length sliding along her walls while still rubbing against her sweet spot. His orgasm climbed its way up his shaft as he continued to pleasure his witch and knowing he was close he set a spell buzzing against her sensitive bud, her body gripping down on him again as she cried out into the pillow, her voice only muffled as he released the silencing spell.

He loved to hear his little witch fall apart under him but he also knew they had to try to keep quiet as their daughter slept just down the hall and tended to be an early riser. He had even reset his internal clock to wake up early again just so he could have moments like this with his Hermione.

Readjusting so that his knees were on the outside of her legs as he held himself up by his hands, Severus increased his pace, sliding his cock in and out of her tight little body with sharp snaps of his hips as she buried her face in her pillow and moaned loudly around her second orgasm. The tightening of her walls this time pushed him over the point of no return and falling to lay on top of her he thrusts his hips once, twice more before emptying his essence deep inside her body.

Not wanting to hurt her as he was so much larger than she was, he pushed his arms under her body and rolled them to their sides, keeping her tightly against him as they came down from their coital bliss. They both groaned as he slid out of her and with a lazy wave of her hand she cleaned them both. He let her go only long enough to pull his pajama bottoms back up before burying against her again.

She yawned as she snuggled closer, a mumbled _good morning_ falling from her lips. He grunted at her and smiled as she giggled the same way she always did when he went caveman on her. He had come to love that sound almost as much as his baby girl's laugh and he tried to get her to do it at least once a day if he could.

"Good morning my little witch. How did you sleep?"

She stretched before rolling over in his arms, her soft breasts pressing into his chest as she smiled up at him.

"Like a woman well pleasured…completely catatonic."

He snorted at her answer as he gently kissed her forehead, her temples, down her cheeks until he nipped her lower lip.

"We don't have much time before the terror is awake. Would you consider a shower with me this morning my lioness?"

Right on cue the clatter of stomping feet heralded the wakefulness of their little ball of energy and he couldn't help but sigh and roll his eyes good naturedly.

"Think I am going to have to take a rain check on that my sexy Slytherin as it seems the spawn is already awake and coming to devour our souls for another day."

He leaned down to kiss her properly just as the bedroom door vibrated with the rapping of little knocks before flying open to let their whirlwind in. Sevora climbed up on the bed on her mother's side and promptly climbed over her until she was sandwiched between them on top of the covers. Lying on her back she grabbed their top most arms and wrapped them around her as she grinned from ear to ear.

"Morning mommy…daddy…it's time to get up! We have to do breakfast and then we get to go tend to the thestral!"

Severus groaned before nuzzling her until she kicked and squealed in delight. Hermione was already moving from the bed and heading to the loo to take care of her morning rituals. Knowing Severus would get Sevora moving to get dressed and ready, she took her time brushing and plaiting her hair into a French braid before getting dressed and going to make breakfast.

Thinking on the ridiculousness of her life as zoo keeper, Hermione pulled out the ingredients to make them all something to eat and the raw meat she had set to thaw in the fridge the night before for the newly acquired thestral. She had no idea how Sevora had known it was there as she couldn't yet see it…to the happiness of her parents. However, she had known and it had scared Hermione half to death the first time she had followed her little girl into the woods and come face to face with the gentle creature.

Now like every other furry, scaled, and whatever else creature, the thestral was just another one of Sevora's friends that had to be fed and looked after. Severus had even tried to tell the little witch that she could not keep collecting all these magical and non-magical animals. Sevora had looked at him very serious-like and proceeded to tell him that she wasn't collecting them…they were collecting her. That had been the end of the conversation and here they were one animal heavier this year.

Cracking the eggs into a bowl, Hermione wiped her hands on a dish towel as a knock sounded on her door. Not expecting company and curious who would come knocking on her door this early in the morning, she moved through the house and opened the door.

Standing on her stoop were two very obvious wizards in Ministry robes and a pair of Aurors behind them. Their faces were stern but then again she wasn't sure she had ever seen a Ministry worked who didn't look to be in a piss poor mood at all times.

"Good morning gentlemen. How may I help you?"

One of the two in the front cleared his throat and gave her a very suspicious look.

"It has come to our attention Miss Granger that you have either unlawfully taken some of the preserved seed of the Prince line in order to have another child in what I'm sure you hoped was undetected or you are sleeping with a living relative of the Prince family. If it is the former, we are here to take you in for theft of property belonging only to your daughter and you will be brought up on formal charges for such. If it is the latter, you are required by law to give us the name and location of said Prince so that we may contact him about his estate."

Completely taken off guard, Hermione's jaw dropped as her eyes flared with anger. Crossing her arms as she lost all of her welcoming air, Hermione glared at the men in front of her.

"First of all…I have not nor will I ever steal or have reason to steal from my daughter or the Prince estate. I am perfectly well set as it is. Secondly, who I am intimate with is neither your concern nor your business. I do not know what you are talking about or how you came by whatever information you think you have but you can send me a formal letter to appear at the Ministry and I will do so on the appointed date to discuss this most recent defamation of my character."

Starting to step back to shut the door, Hermione gasped and a small squeak left her as one of the Aurors stepped forward, wand raised, and pulled her fully outside by her arm.

"The recently created Hall of Records on Birth and Death has recorded that you are pregnant with another child of the Prince line Miss Granger. The new laws state any relative found that connects to a lost bloodline must be reported to our office immediately. So if you did not steal the sperm then you are having sexual relations with a member of the Prince bloodline, a male member which is even more valuable at this time."

"We know you are aware of the new laws as you were given all the information at the conception of your daughter. At this time we will be taking you into custody until the investigators can determine if you have been keeping it a secret intentionally or if you were unaware of the relations between your new beau and the Prince line."

Trying to pull her arm free of the iron grip, Hermione growled in frustration.

"You cannot just arrest me because you think I did something wrong. You have to have proof first and there is none! I have to call a friend to come at least pick up my daughter before you try to unlawfully take me into custody."

The smile the slimy man gave her made her skin crawl.

"Your lovely daughter will be taken to the Ministry and placed with an appropriate family while your case is being seen to Miss Granger. You have no need to worry about her well-being."

She knew her face blanched of color as she shook her head unconsciously in denial. Her mouth opened and closed several times in shock but nothing came out…though at that moment it didn't need to it seemed.

"You will take your hands off of my future wife this instant…or you will find yourself without said appendage."

The deep baritone was no more than a low growl, his rage evident in the graveled tone of his voice and the look he leveled on the Auror. Knowing exactly who he was facing as he had been taught by the formidable wizard, the young Auror holding on to her released his grip on her and held his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

The other Auror followed his partner's example and kept his hands well in view as Severus lifted his free hand towards Hermione and kept his gaze level with the Ministry employees. She moved forward until her hand touched his and she was pulled into him and then behind him. If her heart had not been in her throat she might have protested the obvious alpha male move but right now she was just too relieved he had been here to save her.

"Lord Prince…you…"

That burning gaze that had scared many a grown man into fleeing turned to the weasel that started speaking and his voice trailed off on a tiny squeak.

"My name is Severus Snape…Master Snape to you. I have not made any such claim to my Grandfather's estate so I am not formally Lord Prince or any Lord at all. And before you start your incessant crowing about how I am alive and the ministry needs to know…the ones who need to know already do. It is classified and not information that is to be given to someone as low on the bureaucratic totem as you."

Moving his wand in an intricate pattern, Severus murmured words she had never heard before a flash of blue light shot out of the tip and raced away into the bright morning sky.

"If you will all kindly wait here, the appropriate authorities will be along to collect you and take you back to where you belong. Of course if you wish to not agree to kindly wait, I would be more than happy to ensure your…cooperation."

The glee and menace he pushed into those words had her shivering in remembrance of her old Professor and surprisingly, a newer reaction it seemed had her body flooding with desire. Leaning against his back so that she could feel his solid form, Hermione let her need to be in charge fade to the background as she reveled in having someone that would stand in front of her for once.

Not to mention she was still reeling from his future wife comment and the fact that the evidence the Ministry toad kept talking about made it sound like they thought she was pregnant again. Hermione was sure they had to be mistaken as she was on a six month birth control potion and she still had…her eyes widened as she realized in all the excitement and upheaval of having Severus in their home she had missed buying her next dose last month. She pulled back from Severus at the realization, her stomach rolling in worry and dread as several sounds of apparation cracked in her front yard.

As the Unspeakables came forward, wands drawn and spells beginning to flow in the air, the Ministry employee's protests sputtered to a stop and silence reigned. She stepped up to Severus side to watch and as one raised his wand towards her, Severus shook his head and they moved on to the others. Looking up at him, she knew her fear and worry was going to be clear as day to him but she had to ask.

"So people at the Ministry do know you are alive? How did you manage to keep it secret for so long?"

His eyes traveled from the scene before him to her as he opened his mouth to speak. It snapped closed as he noticed her eyes and he turned completely to her, lifting his hands to cup her face gently.

"Yes they did and because that is what the Unspeakables do…hold secrets. What is wrong Hermione? You look terrified. I would never let anything happen to you or Sevora…you know that right?"

She could feel her eyes burn as her tears tried to climb free but she forced them to stay dry as she looked at his sincere face.

"And if it was more than just Sevora and me…if there was another…baby…how would you feel about that?"

She could feel the question try to lodge in her throat but she was no coward. She was a Gryffindor through and through and she would not hide from this. It was her responsibility to remember her own potions and she had not. She would take the consequences of her distraction.

His eyes seemed to flicker in confusion for a moment before his own brilliant mind caught up to the entirety of the conversation with the Ministry toad and the implications of that. She watched his eyes widen as well as they dropped to look at her stomach and then back up at her face.

"Are you saying…."

He swallowed and licked his lips before trying again.

"Are you saying that you are carrying my child again?"

Though inside her heart was bursting with the knowledge that she was going to have another baby that would be his, she was terrified that he would be angry with her for her lack of preparation and discussion. They had not gotten past the 'he could stay with them' stage and they were still testing how they did as a couple. This was a large step for the usually very prepared man.

"I…yes…it appears that is what they were going on and on about. It seems in all the newness of having you here I forgot my next dose of my…"

She didn't get to finish her explanation as she was suddenly lifted off her feet and into his arms, his lips crashing down on hers in a burning kiss. Not bothering to say a word to those handling the fiasco outside, he moved inside and kicked the door closed, pressing her against it as he lifted the hem of her dress and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Breaking free of his mouth she bit her lip to cover the moan as he kissed his way down her neck.

"Severus…Sevora…"

She felt him shift around as he freed himself and with practiced ease he moved her knickers to the side and slid into her in one smooth motion.

"She is in her safe room and this won't take long I assure you. Gods Hermione…I have wanted so badly to rush this thing between us…to know you were mine and only mine. I have had to stop myself from asking you to marry me and continue growing our family so many times I lost count."

His words were rushed and came in starts and stops as he rolled his hips and pushed her into a world of pleasure only he seemed to know how to produce in her body. She held on to him tightly, her arms around his shoulders as her nails dug into the shirt on his back. Her relief fell in tears down her face as she gasped in an attempt to keep her sounds of ecstasy quiet.

"Say you will marry me. Say you want to have this baby with me. Please Hermione…I am tired of waiting. We fit…you know we fit. Every aspect of our lives is a perfect puzzle piece to each other. Marry me!"

His fevered questions were punctuated by another snap of his hips and a caress deep inside her. She knew he was not above using her pleasure to get his way but this time she really couldn't have cared less. Throwing her head back as she felt the buzzing of his muffliato spell settle around them she screamed out her answer as her release crashed over her and pulled him right over the edge with her.

"Yes…oh Godric Severus…yes!"

The world exploded in light and sensation and Hermione knew that no matter where they went from here, it would be together as a unified family and soon they would have another sprog to add to the mix…one he was going to get to see grow from day one.


End file.
